Queens of Heaven Tournament
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Women of great power are gathering in Juuban for a war with an evil one is coming. Includes most known Magical girls and original ones. "We were born from Heaven to protect thee, by our hands we will save the world."


Queens of Heaven Tournament

Prologue

(A/N: I don't own 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon', 'Cardcaptor Sakura', 'Magical Project S', 'Cutie Honey Flash', 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne', 'Tokyo Mew Mew', 'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch', 'Shugo Chara!', 'Yes! Precure 5', or any other magical girl that may show up. However, some characters or anything else that are unheard of come from possibly original fiction stories I do plan to get to writing and/or currently writing.)

---—

_The world is changing…._

_I hear it in the Dark…_

_I feel it in the Earth…_

_I taste it in the Water…._

_I see it in Fire…. _

_I smell it in the Air…_

_I sense it in the Light…_

_Much that once was is lost, for few mortals now live know how it all began… _

—_Lady Anna, the Heavenly All-Mother_

It began just eons after the Big Bang of this universe, as many others done within the endless multiverse. The deities saw fit to gain existence in their divine planes to overlook the creation of their favored ones. The most famed amongst them was the goddess Lady Anna, the Heavenly All-Mother, who oversaw the birth of new worlds and progress upon them.

Born within between the three galaxies that what we would know today as the Andromeda, the Messier 33, and Milky Way galaxies, was a single tree that later grew and separated into six miniature galaxies of different colors known as the six Celestial Elemental Civilizations were formed in recognition of the goddess.

The Dark Realm, the eldest of the Civilizations. This Civilization represented the inner darkness and negative feelings, such as the desire for power, that exist within everyone, but seek a way to coexist with others.

The Land of Light, the kinder twin sister realm of the Dark Realm. It represented the inner light and positive feelings, such as the desire for peace, that exist within everyone, but combat breakers of the oath.

The Earth Kingdom, the 2nd eldest yet most patient of the civilizations. They've prided themselves as great miners, farmers, and artisans of the mountains, caverns, stones, and vegetation.

The Water Nation, who is the 3rd eldest yet most heartfelt of the civilizations. They believed in compassion, therefore gifted with wisdom of heart, beauty of the sea, and strong spirituality.

The Fire Clan, the most courageous of the civilizations. They relied on instinct and force of personality, making them mostly warriors and sorcerers.

The Air Tribe, who are the youngest but most intelligent of the civilizations. They were great thinkers who live on top of mountains that go past clouds and islands in the sky, inventing new and exciting branches and sciences.

Formerly with their ancestors living as inhabitants of the great tree from which the small galaxies came to be, some of the populace of the six had often fell into pointless conflict with each other no matter what power, riches, or knowledge they gained, and going onto the expanding it onto others outside their domain. This upset the rest of their fellow people, this sorrow reached the deities.

In high hopes, Lady Anna the Heavenly All-Mother came down to the people of all six Civilizations and offered them the mortal births to 36 daughters with heavenly power who are destined to promote peace and unity between the six and spread it across the universe as much as possible. She calls them the Queens of Heaven.

One was born to a simple woman in the Land of Light.

Three were born in the families of the Air Tribe's most brilliant mind, most knowledgeable person, and the most creative inventor.

Five were born to three individual women of the Water Nation whom possessed the strongest hearts filled with love and care.

Seven were born to the Earth Kingdom's farmers', miners', and builders' highest officials.

Nine born into the highest of the royal families of the Dark Realm, who some of the citizens still desired power.

And eleven were born into families in the Fire Clan, who were still undergoing war, in pointless demands for more citizens.

As the daughters grew to near womanhood, they bound together and promoted peace among the six Celestial Elemental Civilizations, therefore ceasing the pointless conflict.

These Queens of Heaven are identifiable for each being a potentially perfect woman with a good heart and a very strong heavenly aura with golden wing-like extensions. They also sometimes happen to have certain envious attributes and heavenly descriptions. Wielding her aura, a Queen can follow the paths oft the universe, and perhaps beyond it, leading her to improbable perfection in almost anything around her.

With the coming of these Queens, other girls who also have this aura planted and sleeping inside them like seeds since birth. These carriers of dormant aura seeds are called Potentials. When a Potential meets with a Queen of Heaven or face incredible odds, her aura will awaken and over time her aura will blossom, usually without knowing they are Queens.

These auras can extend to other beings. Those with strong connections to a Queen are called Crown Jewels. A beloved mate of a Queen, who so much as kiss or make love, provided they were meant for one another; develops a heavenly aura of his own and becomes a King of Heaven. It is considered truly rare for a Queen of Heaven to give birth to a Potential or male with heavenly aura.

When the priests of the Six Celestial Elemental Civilizations learned of this and told their people about this, the great smiths forged crystalline idols as gifts for the grooms of some of the first Queens to represent the symbolism of their importance; an amethyst statuette of a cobra with horns on the sides of its hood for the Dark Realm's lord, an emerald unicorn with three horns instead of one for the Earth Kingdom's king, a sapphire plesiosaurus with a turtle shell covered body for the Water Nation's president, a ruby dragon with extravagant avian wings for the head of the Fire Clan, an amber grand peacock-tailed eagle statuette for the Air Tribe's chieftain, and a diamond 6-winged angel or seraph for the Land of Light's pope.

With this set of knowledge in mind, each Queen in the Six Celestial Elemental Civilizations made peace with their neighboring sisters (as the call each other out of respect).

But they were all of them deceived; for unknown to the people that another Queen of Heaven was around at the time; one that fell from grace and lost her title as one…

In the farthest edge of the Dark Realm's outer rim, on the treacherous contaminated planet of Faia Reib, in the land of Nightmurk, inside a mountainous fortress called Mount Melkigo, a dark lady named Mimilia, gained a dark demonic power in place of the ones she lost, in order to control all without the heavenly aura Queens of Heaven normally possess.

She convinced her father, Reib Melkigo the king of the Dark Realm, into creating a special mechanical army composed of dark violet-blue diamond and black steel; a thousand times thousand soldiers, who would never know hunger, never know pain, and not be stopped, all for the purpose of them acting as her bodyguards when she goes traveling.

After secretly reducing the true Dark Realm into shells of its former self before creating a new one with her as supreme ruler, she then poured her cruelty, her malice, and her will to dominate everything into her powers and loyal subjects.

First Queen to come to fall, first Queen to lead great chaos

First Queen to bring them all, and by her will cause great loss

She used her power to peek into the darkness within the hearts of Potentials, such as their own deepest fears, and turned it against them so they'd become her slaves. One by one, Mimilila's armies had conquered all the free worlds of the Celestial Elemental Civilizations.

But there were those who resisted, the Last Alliance of the Survivors of the Five Civilizations marched towards the oncoming mechanical army and the monstrous minions in a battle that would last for one day and one night from what would forcibly mix the miniature galaxies into one. This battle was all for the freedom of the last survivors.

Victory was close for them, until a black comet, which was the Dark Army's source of strength, came and blackened the sky all of the sudden. It was then the Civilizations' Survivors realized that they could not easily undo the power of the Fallen Queen, as Mimilila led the final battle. Not even their strongest warriors and spellcasters could stand up to her awesome power as she swiped them away so simply like they were wheat.

It was that moment, when all seemed lost, that young Mira Tanith, Knight of the Faith and last living Queen of Heaven from the lost Land of Light, took up her adopted brother's sword for the first time and fought Mimilila. With one mighty swipe, Mira Tanith cut Mimilila across her chest, which severely damaged her heart, cut the crown, and vanquished her corrupted power at the same time. Her power shattered, her army could no longer hold their forms nor the form of his armies as they all disintegrated into nothing.

It was then that moment, Mimilila, the Fallen Queen and enemy of the free people of the galaxy, was defeated.

Unfortunately, the shockwave from the Mimilia's defeat has torn the miniature galaxy apart, forcing the galaxy fragments to scatter across the universe and blend in with other galaxies' make-up. During that chaos, the worlds of the former Civilizations have survived in high hopes. The idols fused together to form a prismatic ring and flew off into the reaches of what is known today as the Milky Way Galaxy.

The divine energies overflowing from the ring seeped out and crystallized until their energies reached strongest hearts on other worlds in what will be known today as the Sol solar system, one of these crystals included the Illusory Silver Crystal.

New civilizations were born here, and then they became kingdoms, which is later known as the Silver Millennium. But the Crystal Ring passed over them and lands in the hands of an Arabian prince on Earth.

Still, although forgotten by most, the Potentials are still coming through births, etc., few of them becoming Queens of Heaven; the Sailors would defend their representative celestial body worlds under the grace of their individual planets' great deities. The queen of the magical realm, Juraihelm, would preserve the balance of light and dark of all magic in both dimensions and Palmier, the kingdom of dreams, would rule the lands of good dreams. The priests and priestesses on their worlds preserve religion, while the shamans would protect spirituality and nature itself and the Sorceresses of the Order of Amore would support the magic.

But another Fallen Queen appeared, once a beautiful girl who fell in love with the prince of the Golden Kingdom that protects the Earth from within only to have her love unrequited and become corrupted by her own inner torment. She became later known as Queen Beryl, she then formed an army and attacked the moon.

Queen Serenity of the Moon, who was in fact one of the Queens of Heaven in the late 10th century, knew that Prince Endymion would never harm her daughter and was told of the doom ahead of the kingdom.

But the fall of the Silver Millennium was inevitable, Queen Serenity sealed the Dark Kingdom away and used the power of the Silver Crystal to have the fallen to be reborn.

Meanwhile, the Arabian prince grew into manhood and ran off after attempting to endure dreams of a kingdom destroyed. Fearing that what happened to the Moon Kingdom will happen to his as well if the Crystal Ring wasn't sealed away, he tried to place it in a crucible filled with molten gold, which then captured it in the form of a small golden cat charm.

He felt at ease for a brief time period, until he then learned from his wisemen of the true tale of the occurrences and the knowledge of the Queens of Heaven. Learning that the gold only suppresses and focuses the Ring's power, he placed it into an ornate scroll case along with parchments with the knowledge he learned from his wisemen in the known languages at that time. He sent that scroll case to the east, so that someone would train potentials into Queens of Heaven, so that if a potential fell from grace by becoming evil, becoming a Fallen Queen like the last, and if she raises armies, the other Queens of Heaven and their Crown Jewels from all lands would be arriving to one location in trouble.

The messenger and deliverer of the case felt that someone else would be most suited to carry this sacred treasure, so they gave retired in India while giving the statuette to a raven-haired woman named Kikiyu and asked her to look after it. But the young woman had other ideas; she saw this as an opportunity to gain power and rule the world. She took the case and traveled west, but in the end she was betrayed by circumstances and was slain by bandits. The scroll case, scrolls, and statuette with the ring within was forever lost in what would be one day be called the Nile. And some things that should never have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend… legend became myth… and knowledge of the Queens of Heaven was all but forgotten to all. For over fifteen hundred years, the scroll case containing the Crystal Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new keeper. Two loving sisters were fishing in that river one day. A large fish pulled one of them, whose name was Jemma, by the fishing net into the river, she notices the case and brought it up to the surface in obsessive desire of it. This very obsession forced her apart from her sister, Amethys, who had a fearful vision that it will bring misfortune to their family.

Years later, she was right; returning home from training in magic, Amethys saw their village attacked by mysterious beast-headed bandits, who by chance are descended from those who slain Kikiyu long ago. After saving the surviving children, she saw Jemma lying on the ground with root-like arrows jutted in her back, weeping to the realization that her sister was right. Then, as Jemma died in her arms, she wailed so profusely that the remaining bandits suddenly exploded into light.

Possessing of the scroll case came to Amethys, who came to be a great sorceress known as the Weeping Wanderer, and took it on her long journey around the world to safeguard it. There, the unimaginable power the Crystal Ring had within it consumed her. Somehow the blessed gold of the statuette gave Amethys supernatural long life and everlasting comeliness, and for nearly 400 years, the unchecked power of the Crystal Ring and the knowledge of the Queens of Heaven were on her mind, looking for a path out of her misery. And in the gloom of her path, it waited for when the Queens' powers were needed again.

An evil carnation became born in darkness before creeping back into the shadows of the world. Rumors grew of shadows in the sky; whispers of untold evil growing stronger. The Crystal Ring had perceived, the time of the Queens was needed once more to bring peace. The statuette broke, the Ring left Amethys in search of the living Queens of Heaven.

But something happened fate didn't expect to happen; near the end of the 20th century, it was discovered up by the most unlikely of Earthling imaginable: a genuine holy swordswoman, Sora Tendou of southwestern Japan.

For the time would soon come, when the strongest of the Queens of Heaven would gather and then shape the fortunes of not only the New Silver Millennium, but the future of all.


End file.
